Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a simulated cigarette comprising a housing having a generally cigarette-like shape and size; a reservoir of inhalable composition within the housing; an outlet valve controlling the flow from the reservoir; an outlet passage from the outlet valve to an outlet in the housing from which outlet a user inhales the composition. Such a simulated cigarette will subsequently be referred to as “of the kind described”.
Description of the Related Art
A simulated cigarette of the kind described is disclosed in our earlier WO 2009/001078 and WO 2009/001082.
These documents disclose a simulated cigarette device which is refillable in combination with a refill pack which has a size and shape of a cigarette pack. The user removes the simulated cigarette from the pack and holds it against an outlet port in the pack to refill it. This is designed to mimic the action of removing a real cigarette from a pack. By replicating the smoking act, the device is more likely to gain acceptance from a consumer.
However, the simulated cigarette device disclosed in these applications and, indeed, similar cigarette devices disclosed in other applications such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,884 and DE 4030257 are simply cylindrical plastic tubes.